


Mina's Pregnancy

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [15]
Category: Akumajou Dracula: Akatsuki no Menuetto & Sougetsu no Juujika | Castlevania: Aria & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Children, Damphir, F/M, Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Mina's Pregnancy

Mina looked over at Mathias, “Walk with me?”

The vampire smiled, wrapping his arm around Mna’s waist, “Contractions?”

Mina nodded, eyes closed against the pressure, counting seconds. 

At one point in a lull, the Miko sat down on a chair and then there’s this gasp, and the vampire frowns as Mina whines, “Mathias, call Ray. My water broke.”

Mathias nods, calling Ray. The midwife sounds pleased and says she’ll have everything ready by the time they head down. THe vampire gathers up the bag of things for the trek downstairs. 

Ray is seated on the edge of the spring by the time they get down. Mina undresses herself with some help and between them, Ray and Mathias manage to help her into the water. 

Meanwhile, Mathias struggles to get Soma into co-consciousness. 

“Where’s Soma?” Mina grouches at him and Mathias sighs, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get us to be co-conscious, he’s terrified.” 

Mina sighs, “Come here, I want to try to talk to him.” He feels the Miko reach out spiritually and he feels some of the resistance fade away and he tries again and smiles when he feels his other half shift into more control and he relinquishes control of front to the reincarnate. 

Mina smiles, “Soma! Is Mathias still there?” 

She watches as the reincarnate’s eyes briefly flash red and then he nods, “Yeah, he’s standing behind me.” 

Mina smiles at Soma, kissing him. “I’m glad you're back.” 

The reincarnate blushes, pulling his head back, “Just nerves, you know.” 

“Yeah, the baby’ll be here soon, though, Soma.” 

“I know. I just... I'm worried, what if she's a dhampiress, Mina?”

"I think we can learn to live with a dhampiress, Soma, if it comes to that. And Arikado knows enough seals that he should be able to help."


End file.
